


Celebration for my family

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: "Happy Birthday, Baka Shinrei."
Relationships: Hotaru/Mibu no Shinrei, Mibu no Fubuki/Mibu no Hishigi





	Celebration for my family

Samurai Gakuen. Satu-satunya sekolah yang berdiri di klan Mibu ini, sedang gempar. Bukan karena ada perkelahian antara murid sisi kanan gedung yang pintar dengan murid sisi kiri gedung yang bodoh yang sudah biasa terjadi, namun, hal ini disebabkan oleh salah satu murid pemersatu murid kiri gedung dan kanan gedung yang sedang gelisah.

"Katanya ketua sisi kiri depresi, lho!"

"Eh, orang datar itu?"

"Katanya ada kaitan dengan ketua sisi kanan, lho!"

"Mereka bertengkar?"

"Tidak tau juga... Kalau pertengkaran kakak adik kan sudah biasa, mereka memang kakak adik kan?"

"Lalu ketua kalian kenapa, sih?"

"Katanya ketua kalian penyebabnya."

Seperti itulah bisik-bisik para anggota osis yang berada dibawah pimpinan ketua sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Ketua sisi kiri yang sedang tadi mendengarkan hanya menghela nafas pelan lalu menggebrak meja sehingga semua siswa yang ada di ruang osis itu kaget. Ketua sisi kiri menatap anggota osisnya tajam.

"Hotaru-san. Ma, maaf." Ucap mereka semua.

"Kalian ingin tau kenapa aku seperti ini?" Tanya Hotaru, sang ketua sisi kiri gedung. Semua mengangguk bersamaan, Hotaru menghela nafas, Ia berjalan menuju kerumunan anak buahnya(?) Itu.

"Hari ini, Shinrei sakit. Dan besok Shinrei... Ulang tahun. Kalau besok Shinrei masih sakit... Rencanaku untuk membuat pesta ulang tahunnya di sekolah ini bakal gagal." Jelas Hotaru. Semua murid terdiam sesaat, sebelum mereka membulatkan mata mereka bersamaan.

"EEH!!! BESOK SHINREI-SAN ULANG TAHUN?!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Lho? Kalian tidak tau? Besok kan valentine... Ulang tahun Shinrei-san memang di hari valentine kan?" Ujar Saisei yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan osis.

"Ah, dan juga hari pernikahannya si sensei rambut singa (?) Dan sensei mata satu..." tambah Hotaru.

"Hei! Kalau Fubuki-sensei

dan Hishigi-sensei dengar kau bakal dihajar, lho!" Ucap Saishi.

"Yang pasti rencanaku bisa gagal, nih."

'Di, dicuekin...' batin Saishi.

"Tenang saja ketua sisi kiri..."

"Namaku Hotaru..." sela Hotaru. Semua anggota osis hanya menghela nafas ringan.

"Tenang saja Hotaru-san! Kami pasti akan membantumu membuat pesta ulang tahun untuk Shinrei-san, dan juga pesta anniversary untuk Fubuki-sensei dan Hishigi-sensei!" Ucap Saito sebagai perwakilan dari semua anggota osis.

"Karena itu, Hotaru-san rawat Shinrei-san dengan baik, supaya Shinrei-san bisa sembuh!" Tambah Kaito.

"SaiKai..."

"Ka, kami bukan pair!" Bantah Saito dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan pulang cepat... Ini rencana pestaku. Kalau belum selesai, Kaito bisa membacanya dan melanjutkannya bukan?" Ucap Hotaru sambil memberikan beberapa tumpuk kertas kepada anggota osisnya.

"Lebih baik kita bagi dua. Team Kiri berisi 10 murid sisi kiri dan 10 murid sisi kanan. Team kanan berisi 10 murid sisi kiri dan 10 murid sisi kanan. Sisanya masuk dalam team tengah." Ucap Taihaku.

"Taihaku-san. Karena Team tengah team utama, aku yang memilih, ya?" Pinta Bontenmaru yang tumben sedikit tenang.

"Terserahmu."

"Yosh! Anggota Shiseiten plus Goyousei minus Shinrei tentunya."

"Ok! Kami setuju."

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang." Ucap Hotaru lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju keluar ruangan.

"Ketua, tasmu!" Ucap Akira sambil melempar tas Hotaru. Hotaru hanya tersenyum sambil menangkap tasnya, Iapun berjalan pulang.

~…~…~…~

"Tadaima!" Ucap Hotaru sambil meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu, Ia tak mau sakit Shinrei tambah parah karena memarahinya yang tidak rapi.

"K, kau sudah pulang Keikoku?" Ucap Shinrei yang terlihat sangat pucat dan bertumpu pada dinding. Hotaru langsung menghampiri Shinrei dan menopangnya.

"Aku tidak ikut rapat osis." Jawab Hotaru sambil memapah Shinrei menuju kamarnya. Shinrei mencoba mendorong Hotaru.

"Ke, kenapa kau..."

"Semua anggota osis memintaku pulang untuk merawatmu. Karena kau sakit. Semua orang menyayangimu, ya. Berbeda denganku." Lanjut Hotaru sebelum Shinrei dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Shinrei kembali melemas dan pasrah. Hotaru yang merasa berat berhenti di depan tangga, Ia menggendong Shinrei ala bridal style dan menaiki tangga. Wajah Shinrei yang sudah merona karena demam semakin merona akibat perlakuan Hotaru, Ia memeluk Hotaru dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hotaru.

"Kalau seperti itu kau bisa kehabisan nafas." Ucap Hotaru sambil mengecup dahi Shinrei.

"Ka, kau hangat, sih." Ucap Shinrei sesaat sebelum Hotaru membaringkannya di ranjang tidurnya. Hotaru hanya tersenyum kecil, Ia meletakan kain hangat pada dahi Shinrei.

"Kau mau aku tidur bersamamu?" Tanya Hotaru. Shinrei memalingkan mukanya.

"Ha, hari ini kau aneh! Ka, kau tidak sakit juga kan?"

"Kalau tak mau ya sudah. Aku mau masak dulu. Aku lapar." Ucap Hotaru lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, Shinrei melirik Hotaru.

"Se, setelah masak... ka, kau harus menemaniku ti, tidur..." gumam Shinrei sambil menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan selimut. Hotaru tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

~…~Beberapa saat kemudian~…~

Hotaru masuk ke dalam kamar Shinrei dengan membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan beberapa butir obat. Hotaru duduk di pinggir ranjang Shinrei dan mengelus dada Shinrei. Perlahan Shinrei membuka matanya dan memandang Hotaru.

"Makan dan minum obat dulu, baru kau bisa tidur sepuasmu." Ucap Hotaru sambil mendudukan Shinrei. Hotarupun menyuapi dan meminumkan obat Shinrei. Shinrei kembali merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang, dan tetap menarik lengan Hotaru.

"Aku kembalikan piring kotornya dulu, Shinrei." Ucap Hotaru lalu mengecup dahi Shinrei. Shinrei melepaskan tangan Hotaru dengan sedikit kecewa, matanya berkaca-kaca, entah karena panas tubuhnya atau karena di tinggal Hotaru. Hotaru kembali setelah meletakan nampan berisi piring kotor di dapur. Ia sedikit mengangkat selimut yang dikenakan Shinrei dan masuk ke dalam selimut, Ia memeluk Shinrei dan merapikan selimutnya agar bisa menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kei... kau hangat sekali. Aku suka..." gumam Shinrei sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hotaru.

"Mau aku nyanyikan lagu tidur?" Tanya Hotaru sambil mengelus kepala Shinrei, Shinrei menggeleng dan mulai tertidur. Hotaru mengelus rambut Shinrei dan akhirnyapun tertidur bersama Shinrei.

~…~Keesokan harinya, sekitar pukul 5 pagi~…~

Hotaru terbangun dari tidur nyamannya, Ia melirik ke sampingnya dan Ia terkejut mengetahui seseorang yang seharusnya tidur bersamanya tidak ada di sampingnya. Hotaru bangkit dan berjalan setengah berlari mencari orang itu. Shinrei yang mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang itu sedikit melirik ke arah pintu tempatnya berada.

"Keikoku? Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya dari ruangan itu. Hotaru yang tepat berada di depan pintu ruangan itu berhenti berjalan.

"Kau sudah sehat, Shinrei? Kau tidak apa-apa langsung mandi seperti itu?" Tanya Hotaru dengan nada datar, namun, dari kata-kata Hotaru, Shinrei tau adiknya begitu menkhawatirkannya.

"Aku sudah sehat. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Lagipula kalau aku tidak masuk terus, osis kita akan terpecah dan membuat sekolah kita menjadi tempat tawuran lagi." Jawab Shinrei. Hotaru tersenyum kecil.

'Ah, syukurlah... Rencanaku bisa berjalan...' batin Hotaru. "Kalau ada apa-apa bilang." Ucap Hotaru. Ia baru saja akan berbalik ketika sesosok tangan basah dari kamar mandi menahan dan menariknya ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau pasti tidak akan mandi. Karna itu, aku akan memandikanmu." Ujar Shinrei.

"Aku benci air!" Ucap Hotaru sambil berusaha keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun sia-sia, Shinrei sudah berhasil mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan membuat Hotaru basah, lengkap dengan bajunya.

~…~Saat yang sama, Samurai Gakuen~…~

"Tumben kalian sudah datang... Biasanya kalian murid yang paling lama datang kan?" Ejek Chinmei pada anggota Shiseiten.

"Ini karena permintaan teman kami, Hotaru!" Balas Akari.

"Sudahlah kalian. Di acara penting ini jangan ada perpecahan, donk." Ucap Saito, ketua team kanan.

"Apalagi kalian berasal dari team inti." Tambah Kaito, ketua team kiri.

"Kami mengerti..." ucap Akari dan Chinmei bersamaan.

"Akari-san. Untuk acara anniversary FubuHishi, anda harus menjadi Tokichiro-kun." Ucap Saishi sambil membawa beberapa peralatan penghapus make up.

"Cih! Baiklah, ini demi kakak Hishigi." Ucap Akari lalu mengikuti Saishi ke dalam toilet.

"Bagian perlengkapan pesta HishiFubu. Segera memasuki aula sekolah." Perintah Saito.

"Bagian perlengkapan pesta Shinrei. Segera menuju lapangan sekolah. Kita akan buat pesta ulang tahun yang meriah!!!" Perintah Kaito dengan semangatnya yang meluap.

"Team tengah yang tersisa segera mendekorasi gerbang sekolah dengan hiasan Valentine." Perintah Akira yang dilantik secara khusus oleh Hotaru sebagai ketua team inti.

~…~Samurai Gakuen, sekitar pukul 7 pagi~…~

Semua dekorasi telah selesai dilakukan oleh setiap team. Team tengahpun sudah memberi tau semua murid yang datang tentang acara tersebut dan merekapun setuju untuk membuat acara kejutan itu. Semua team bersiap di posisi masing-masing, ketika Shinrei dan Hotaru sampai di sekolah.

"Keikoku. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau hari ini ada acara Valentine?" Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru mengangkat bahunya.

"Kemarin kan aku tidak ikut rapat osis, mungkin ini hasil dari kejenuhan para murid." Jawab Hotaru.

"Terlihat sungguh kreatif. Sepertinya acara ini harus dilakukan setiap tahun." Saran Shinrei.

"Kau suka? Papan-papan itu terlihat seperti Akari. Penuh dengan nuansa pink. Demam membuatmu menjadi banci seperti Akari ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Kei! Maksudku lihatlah tulisan-tulisan dan atribut-atributnya, mereka yang mengusulkannya pasti sangat kreatif."

"Kau benar-benar jadi mirip Akari." Ucap Hotaru lalu berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah.

"BUKAN BEGITU MAKSUDKU!!!" Teriak Shinrei sambil berlari mengejar Hotaru.

"Ohayou Keikoku, Shinrei." Sapa Saisei.

"Ah, Ohayou Saisei." Balas Shinrei. Hotaru hanya mengangguk dan mengedipkan mata yang di balas dengan tanda ok yang tidak dapay dilihat Shinrei.

"Eh, Kita ke lapangan dulu yuk!" Ajak Saisei sambil menarik tangan Shinrei. Shinrei yang bingung hanya mengikuti. Hotarupun mengikuti dari belakang, sambil melepas ikat kepala merahnya. Ia menutup mata Shinrei dengan ikat kepalanya tersebut.

"Keikoku! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak bisa melihat!" Ujar Shinrei sambil memberontak. Hotaru yang tau ikatannya kurang kuat segera menahan ikat kepalanya di bagian mata Shinrei dengan tangan. Saisei tersenyum dan tetap menarik Shinrei ke lapangan. Sesampainya di lapangan, Hotaru melepas ikat kepala Shinrei, Shinrei yang merasa silau menutup matanya sebentar dengan tangannya. Ia langsung terkejut begitu melihat keramaian yang ada di lapangan dan dari keramaian tersebut ada beberapa orang yang memegang spanduk.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINREI-SAN!!!" Ucap mereka semua serempak sambil membelah sebuah bola yang tergantung di tengah lapangan dengan berbagai tali yang menyeimbangkan. Dari bola itu keluar kertas warna-warni yang terlihat begitu indah karena terkena sinar matahari.

"Happy Birthday, Baka Shinrei." Bisik Hotaru di telinga Shinrei lalu memeluknya.

"Arigatou, Keikoku. Dan aku tidak bodoh!" Balas Shinrei dengan mata berkaca-kaca, karena terharu dengan usaha teman-temannya.

"Tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan harapanmu!" Pinta Saisei sambil membawa kue ulang tahun dengan lilin menyala yang ber-angka-kan 18. Shinrei menutup matanya dan mulai memanjatkan permintaan, setelahnya membuka mata dan meniup lilin itu.

"YEEI!!! POTONG KUENYA!" Teriak Kaito serta beberapa anak lain. Shinrei tersenyum dan memotong kuenya.

"Potongan kue pertama pasti untuk Saisei kan?" Goda Saishi sambil menoel kakak kembarnya itu. Saisei hanya menggeleng dan sedikit mendeath glare adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah tau potongan pertama untuk siapa, kok!" Ucap Saisei. Shinrei hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Haha. Maaf ya, Saisei. Adikku yang satu ini sangat istimewa." Ucap Shinrei sambil memberikan potongan pertama pada Hotaru.

"Arigatou, Shinrei. Tapi, aku kurang suka kue."

"Makanlah, seolah-olah itu wasabi." Ucap Shinrei sambil memotong kue.

"Setelah ini masih ada acara, lho Shin." Ucap Taihaku yang menerima kue keempat dari Shinrei.

"Eh, acara apa itu?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Tanya pada koordinator acara, donk!" Jawab Chinmei. Shinrei terdiam sejenak.

"Jadi bukan Taihaku koordinatornya?"

"Kalau aku koordinatornya, aku tidak akan membuat acara yang satu lagi." Ujar Taihaku.

"Dia adalah orang yang benar-benar ingin membahagiakan orang yang menerima kehadirannya." Tambah Kaito sambil mengedipkan matanya. Shinrei yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengangguk saja.

~…~Saat yang sama, ruang guru~…~

"Fubuki, Hishigi. Ohayou!" Sapa Yuan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Yuan. Ada apa?" Tanya Fubuki dengan raut wajah serius.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Yuan masih dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Kau tau acara apa yang diadakan anak-anak itu? Kenapa mereka tidak memberitaukan acara seperti itu pada kami?" Tanya Hishigi sambil melihat ke lapangan melalui jendela.

"Hanya ulang tahun, Shinrei. Aku pikir, Keikoku sudah mengatakannya pada kalian. Sebenarnya aku kemari untuk memberikan baju ini pada kalian." Ujar Yuan sambil memberikan jas hitam pada Fubuki dan jas putih pada Hishigi.

"Untuk apa jas ini?" Tanya Fubuki yang sudah menerima jas yang diberikan Yuan.

"Mengikuti acara ultah Shinrei donk! Lihat aku!" Ucap Yuan sambil menunjukan jas merah yang Ia kenakan. "Aku tunggu di aula ya! Mereka bilang setelah acara di lapangan, jam 8 nanti mereka ke aula!"

"Baiklah. Tunggu kami di sana." Ucap Hishigi sambil berjalan menuku toilet guru.

"Jangan terlalu lama Hishi-koi. Aku juga ingin berganti baju." Ucap Fubuki sambil mengedipkan mata, Hishigi hanya merona dan menutup pintu toilet.

~…~Aula sekolah, 15 menit sebelum jam 8~…~

Semua murid mulai memasuki aula sekolah mereka, di sana sudah ada beberapa guru termasuk Yuan, ayah angkat Hotaru. Yuan memberi tanda ok pada Hotaru yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan. Shinrei terpesona dengan ruangan aula yang dipenuhi dengan pernak pernik bak pesta pernikahan.

"Saisei, acara apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Tanya pada sang koordinator, donk!" Ucap Saisei sambil tersenyum. Shinrei menghela nafas pelan, sampai Saat ini Ia masih belum mengetahui siapa koordinator acara tersebut. Shinrei menghampiri Hotaru yang duduk di samping Yuan. Iapun duduk di samping Hotaru.

"Keikoku. Ada acara apalagi sih? Lalu, hari ini tidak ada pelajaran?"

"Anniversary sensei rambut singa dan sensei mata satu." Jawab Hotaru.

"Rencananya, kami para guru tidak akan mengajar hari ini, kecuali kalau Fubuki dan Hishigi meminta setelah acara ini kita melakukan kbm." Tambah Yuan. Mendengar jawaban itu Shinrei langsung menyadari siapa koordinator acara itu, Shinrei meraih tanga Hotaru dan memeluknya.

"Arigatou, otouto." Gumam Shinrei.

"Shinrei? Kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Hotaru sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hotaru.

"Tidak kok."

"Aku sudah bawa bekal dan obatmu. Lebih baik kau makan dulu." Saran Hotaru.

"Baiklah." Ucap Shinrei pasrah ketika Hotaru mengambil kotak bekal dan bungkusan berisi obat dari tasnya. Hotaru membuka kotak bekal itu dan mulai menyuapi Shinrei.

"Fubuku dan Hishigi datang!" Teriak Shihoudou. Shinrei segera menghentikan makannya, Ia benar-benar ingin melihat kedua guru kesayangannya itu.

"Setelah ini kau harus makan lagi." Ucap Hotaru dengan nada agak mengancam, Iapun menutup kotak bekal Shinrei.

Fubuki dan Hishigi memasuki aula sekolah, mereka terkesima dengan keindahan dekorasi yang dibuat oleh murid-murid binaan mereka. Beberapa guru tampil ke hadapan mereka, para guru itu memegang semacam papan yang terbuat dari kardus. Satu persatu para guru itu mengangkat papan itu dan menunjukan huruf-huruf yang akan menjadi sebuah kalimat bertuliskan '10th Anniversary Fubuki & Hishigi!'.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY FUBUKI-SENSEI DAN HISHIGI-SENSEI!!!" Ucap mereka semua, yang langsung membuat Fubuki dan Hishigi sedikit merona.

"Yuan! Kau yang membuat semua ini, ya?" Tanya Fubuki. Yuan hanya nyengir dan menunjuk Hotaru. Hotaru menatap Yuan agak tajam.

"Karena hari ultah Shinrei dan hari pernikahan kalian sama, aku membuat pesta bersamaan. Lagipula, ini tahun terakhir Shinrei di SMA Samurai Gakuen ini." Jelas Hotaru sambil membuka kembali kotak bekal Shinrei dan menyuapi Shinrei. "Makanlah lagi. Nanti kau sakit lagi." Ucap Hotaru pada Shinrei. Shinrei hanya pasrah dan memakan makanan yang disuapkan Hotaru. Yuan tersenyum sumringah.

"Fubuki dan Hishigi, sebagai pasangan istimewa kali ini kami ingin kalian saling menyuapi kue kalian." Ucap Yuan yang langsung membuat Fubuki dan Hishigi kembali merona.

"Yuan, itu berlebihan." Ucap Hishigi.

"Daripada kami minta kalian Kissu di depan kami?" Ucap Saito agak jahil. Fubuki hanya menghela nafas, Ia bersa Hishigi memotong kue yang disediakan untuk mereka, setelah sebelumnya memanjatkan harapan dan meniup lilinnya bersamaan. Fubuki menyuapi Hishigi dan Hishigipun menyuapi Fubuki, hal itu langsung disambut sorakan 'ciee' oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Setelah kegiatan itu Fubuki dan Hishigi menghampiri Hotaru yang masih menyuapi Shinrei.

"Keikoku. Terima kasih atas perayaannya." Ucap Fubuki dan Hishigi bersamaan. Hotaru hanya mengangguk.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada kalian, karena kalian mau menerima anak selir sepertiku sebagai saudara kalian." Gumam Hotaru. Fubuki tersenyum kecil.

"Keponakanku yang satu ini yang meyakinkanku."

"Yah, aku juga sudah memberikannya kejutan, dibantu dengan teman-teman semua. Arigatou, minna-san." Ucap Hotaru sambil menunduk kepada teman-temannya.

"Sama-sama Hotaru!" Ucap mereka semua.

"Yah, Arigatou Hotaru." Ucap Shinrei sambil mencium pipi Hotaru. Hotaru sedikit merona dan menatap Shinrei yang baru saja memanggilnya 'Hotaru'. Hotaru tersenyum dan memeluk Shinrei.

"Sama-sama, Aniki."


End file.
